


SMSing Hell

by praisemadamespellman



Series: One-off Stories [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Suspend your disbelief - I wanted to get really creative here so cell phones are a thing and the text messages are very passionate and poetic rather than straight forward and sequential. These witches don't have time for back to back texting so there are days or even weeks between each text but the sentiment remains the same....Zelda Spellman and Lilith have a torrid three week affair before Lilith is called back to Hell for an undetermined amount of time (likely forever). Will they ever get back to each other?This is my submission for Week Three of Madam Spellman Fictober, theme: Enemies to Lovers
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: One-off Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923334
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	SMSing Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are desperately needed. FEED MY EGO FOLKS.  
> Okthxbai.  
> xo

Lilith: _I very much enjoyed your voice in my ear tonight. It's true that you are like a healing balm, easing me away from that rubbed raw feeling. You have the same effect on me as the ocean seems to. I just like being near you. I can't seem to shut up around you but even just -being- would be fine. Fine, fine, fine._

Zelda: _I too didn’t know how incredible it would be to have you dance around in my world. I know why I kissed you that fine evening - it was because I had to know you. It’s amazing how many people stroll through your world and go unnoticed, but there are a few that you must reach out and grab as they do not pass by often._

Lilith: _Three-ish weeks and a couple incredible encounters does not a 'significant other' make. I know this. Never did I think that is where "this" would go. I'm being very realistic about you, let me tell you. You may have made the first move but I get the feeling you're still very -whoa, whoa, WHOA- about all of it. Fair enough. Unchartered territory is always uncertain._

Zelda: _You know, I could very easily fall in love with you. There is a lot I love about you already. I told you - you give me butterflies. Sometimes, you make it hard to breathe. And when I said you make my heart hurt....that isn't necessarily negative. I think you and I could learn a lot from each other. That even just knowing one another is changing our selves - I know I'm better off, certainly, for knowing you. Like I said, I just want to sit in your energy and close my eyes. I could be happy...just there._

Lilith: _I have no white picket fenced future to offer anyone. And in relation to you, I'm quite aware that I am a Very Complicated addition to your life. In a perfect world, I would come back and you and I could just carry on carrying on. We could just sink into each other the way we seem to be able to do and enjoy the moment turning into moments. That's all I want - simply, some moments with you._

Zelda: _I didn’t think about anything - about how complex this would be, about who it might affect, about what it might mean. I didn’t think of any of that - just you. Raw. That’s what propels me; the intensity, spontaneity, and realness. You being you and me being me. Just being is so rare. I love the time spent with you, your touch is amazing and I’m always wanting more. Being with you is effortless, so exciting, and peaceful at the same time._

Lilith: _You have reached in and yanked me inside out and I have never felt more comfortable in my own skin. In three weeks, I have felt this subtle but significant shift in my Self right where you've managed to place your hands. And now - all is right, I'm all aligned._

Zelda: _I think, when you find someone you can just *be* with, you should take every opportunity to nourish that. Your soul needs that sort of connection with other souls because it's rare and easy to go your entire life living only on the surface. Never making any waves._

Lilith: _You have certainly shaken me awake, Zelda Spellman, and if nothing else.... I thank you for that._

### 

When Ms. Wardwell revealed herself to be Lilith, the First Woman, Zelda Spellman had felt every inch of resentment and fear drain from her body. The teacher-witch who had first appeared and presented herself as an adversary by undermining Zelda’s relationship with Sabrina, was not the enemy Zelda had mistaken her for. Instead, she was a powerful being full of mystery and intrigue. As Zelda watched the demoness speak, the reality of who was gracing their home began to sink in. 

When Lilith went to leave the Mortuary that night, she was followed by the redheaded witch, who grabbed her hand as she went to step away and pulled her back, the force of which propelled the Queen of Hell into her arms and their lips met. The chemistry was undeniable and both witches nearly melted to the ground with the force of it. And so began a torrid three week affair. On the twenty-second day, Lilith was called back to Hell but was afforded one last night with Zelda, not knowing when or if she would ever have a chance to return... 

Lilith: _It was hard to leave. I wanted to just tangle myself up in you until I wasn't able to tell whose limb belonged to whom. If I had all the time in the world, I would just spend it slowly exploring every inch of your skin._

Zelda: _I want more time....to take my time....with you. There's never enough time to truly fall into you the way I would like to. You're tentative and sure all at once - it's so delicious - the way you press into me. Trying to fingerprint my DNA._

Lilith: _I wouldn't mind you leaving behind the feel of your fingers bruising my very core. I wouldn't mind one bit. I would relish the ache. I was actually disappointed this morning to see that you hadn't marked me last night._

Zelda: _I will always want to press upon your heart. Even now, I have a handprint on my collarbone and when I tap it with my fingers it feels like you're right here with me. That is how I will carry you while you’re away, tapping your name in morse code in that space just under my throat and right next to my heart. That is where you'll be._

### 

As the Queen of Hell, Lilith’s relentless responsibilities made it increasingly difficult to keep in touch. Above ground, Zelda’s responsibilities grew as the coven changed to the Church of Lilith and she was awarded the position of High Priestess. Both witches continued to think fondly of their time together but without knowing if they would ever be allowed another opportunity, their contact dwindled over time even if their passion did not... 

Lilith: _I would just like to grab you. Shake you a bit. Think you could make it down here for that? I only need maybe two minutes (make that months). Is that asking too much? You know you´d love every half second of it._

Zelda: _Sometimes. A lot of the time, really. I have this longing to tangle my fingers in your hair. To knead your flesh. To lay beneath you while you twist and tangle with mine. How is it that you managed to imprint yourself so deeply into my skin after three weeks? When it's cold here I think about curling up with you, using you as a blanket. When it's warm here I imagine peeling off your clothes in a slow, lazy way that only heat dictates. Sometimes, I worry that distance and time will fade me away from you._

Lilith: _You have reached out and left claw marks on me. I still feel the sting and it's just delicious._

Zelda: _When I'm alone, I think about your mouth. How it curves, how it speaks, how it remains so utterly silent. Before you I didn't realize that silence could be a sound. But you make it noisy. And when I think about how much noise you make, my fingers press so hard against my bones I leave bruises behind that I wish were yours. But most of all, when I'm alone, I think about your mouth._

Lilith: _I'll blame you for the nights that have me falling asleep with my hand between my legs, waking up full of hunger - heavy with dreams of you. I'll blame you too, for the lingering smell of you on my skin, in my hair. For the taste of you on my fingers. Laying blame makes me feel better about myself._

### 

Being that Lilith is the one with the responsibilities that keep her away from Zelda and the rest of the witch world, the demoness decides it might be best for Zelda if she stayed silent. Never wanting to hurt the High Priestess, but unable to commit to anything more than what they’ve already had and have, Lilith throws herself into her work...

Zelda: _It´s been so long since I've heard from you I wondered, briefly, if you were just a lovely figment of my imagination. You´re beginning to blur around the edges a tad, Madame Satan. As if someone had taken a damp finger and smudged the outline of you, leaving me without anything dark and permanent enough to draw it back._

Lilith: _There are so many ways in which I want to touch you. It's ridiculous how thirsty a person's hands can be. My fingertips need an oasis. My palms ache for the up and down of you._

Zelda: _Could you take my hand, turn it right side up and write your address between the Marriage and Life lines? Could you do that for me? That way I´ll know just where you fit and exactly where to find you. In the creases of the palms that thirst for the oasis of your flesh beneath them. Stain my skin with the ink of your promise to always be found whenever I seek. Eyes closed, hand outstretched, and like a beacon, there you will be - somewhere between Life and Living...a tattoo´d part of me._

Lilith: _I am afraid. I'm afraid that a connection I feel so strongly in my guts will boil down to three hurried weeks I look back on when I'm feeling lonely. I'm afraid of being something that creates discord in your life. I'm afraid if I see you I'm not going to be able to hold myself back from snatching you up and digging in so deeply no one can pry me loose._

Zelda: _When racing against the setting sun, in a breath's moment, a mere pause, you can almost think you'll win. Two steps forward, arms outstretched towards the promise of the engulfing warmth. A hitch in your chest at the possibility of Hope. Beauty. But beauty is fleeting when the embrace you seek would sear the very flesh from your bones, leaving dust. Some things we are never meant to have. They were never ours to begin with._

Lilith: _I can't help but be sorry - and feel sad - for all the decisions I make that take me further away from people I love. It's not always something I feel like I can control. There is a pull there and I feel bidden to follow it. Like I owe it to myself to listen to the quiet call deep within me. To ignore it would be reckless - somehow I know this. So I listen and I drift away. I ebb and I flow, taken in directions that even I could never have dreamed. Courageous enough to live life for everyone who isn't._

Zelda: _I want to grasp so tightly to a wrist, a hip, a thigh; that the bruises left behind are an obvious shadow of my hands on your body. A tender reminder that you're wanted too. Take the heel of your palm and crush my ribs. The bones breaking beneath the pressure of your desire. I can nurse broken bones if they were the result of your hands laying themselves on me. It is an ache I would almost welcome. I've never felt a passion like this before. There is so much urgency there. To devour and be devoured. To forget everything but the marks of you on me. It can't be safe to want these things - but I'm so tired of playing it safe._

Lilith: _I miss you every day but it feels less like dying. There are many things I wish but they are eclipsed by all the things I know. And I know, sort of, maybe, somewhat, that this is what it's supposed to be. (Or at least it's what I tell myself.) But the ache is there (always); when I sit beneath the sky, breathing in the moon - what I know, in that moment, is that it would be just that much better breathing it in with you. Because still…..still -my breath catches at the thought you._

### 

Zelda realizes that the continued contact is hurting Lilith. Even if it hurt her to end communication, she would make an effort in hopes of dimming the ache they both felt. Like an addiction that plagues the addicted, neither witch could avoid responding when the other reached out. It was beginning to feel like a sickness that was only getting worse with every connection they made so Zelda made an attempt at silence...

Lilith: _I recognized myself in your voice long before you even spoke the words. You said so much (in that silence) that it took me a moment to swallow the noise. Sometimes I think it's better that we don't remember the depth and intensity of emotions.. if we did, we'd never allow ourselves to freely feel them again. In a way, I'm glad for the way things like that gradually fade and leave me with just the memory of the things I've learned._

Zelda: _You weave in and out of my bones. You’re like bone marrow. I'm here all messy on the floor... spilling my guts out for you to step in and get blood all over your shoes. I am over dramatic. I am over the top. I am intense. I just. Am. I don't see the point in tiptoeing around things anymore. It's a waste of time. I am grieving the relationship that Never Was. Grieving the loss of something that only glimmered, so hopefully, in my life and seemed like it could have become something absolutely phenomenal._

Lilith: _I want to tell you how I want to dig my nails into you and refuse to leave without some of your skin beneath them. I want to paint the story of our passion for you in ways that leaves it so obviously undeniable. But I know you see it, know it, feel it._

Zelda: _I wasn't looking for you. In fact, you are pretty close to the last person I'd be looking for with all of your variables and complications. I'm picky. I'm selective. I have (high) standards. But I also know to trust my instincts._

Lilith: _You told me that you felt like you needed to reach out and pause my step forward - bringing my attention to the Here, the Now. A moment passed in that hesitation, something cracked, and against my better judgement, I decided to ignore the warning my brain was trying to give my heart._

Zelda: _I knew that 'Later' would come and 'Later' would hurt but instead of continuing to step forward (and away), I put my foot down and lived that moment. Turning into moments._

Lilith: _You and me...we are what we are and it's different from anything I've ever been. I ache with the apologies I can’t bring myself to say._

Zelda: _Don't you ever apologize to me. You've resuscitated my heart, breathing life back into a bit of me that felt cavernous and cold. You are a force to be reckoned with and I want you to never sell yourself short on just how incredible you are. You have a piece of me that no one's ever seen - before I met you, I hadn't been introduced to it either. This will always be just yours. I happily lay it in your hands while greedily taking a bit of you in mine._

Lilith: _I wanted to be anywhere and everywhere at once. With anyone and everyone at all times. Until you held me still. And now I am still here. Waiting. No longer knowing how to go anywhere or everywhere with anyone or everyone else. We can’t wait any longer, this has to be goodbye. Thank you for being in my life. You were unexpected but so very welcome. I wasn't looking for you but this moment turning into moments is just what I hoped to find._

Zelda: _...I will never forget you because hands remember._

### 

With a trembling sigh, her heart throbbing in her throat and making it hard to breathe, Lilith dropped her phone into the pits of Hell as Zelda Spellman deleted her number.


End file.
